


Olympic Gala

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Olympics, Speed Skating, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Can you say no when the Olympic Champion in figure skating asks you to participate in his gala performance?Tezuka Kunimitsu can't. As they practise, he becomes more and more attracted to Japan's brightest new star.





	1. The Olympic Champion

Like the rest of the audience, Tezuka Kunimitsu could only stare.

Finally, clapping started, but only slowly, hesitantly, until it swell to thunder. He stood up even before anyone else had. It weren’t just the Japanese spectators, but everyone.

Fuji Syusuke had just won gold for Japan. 

The elegant figure skater raised his arms, but even that cost effort. He had skated past his very limits and now had no energy left. Fuji almost stumbled as he reached for the plush bird a fan had thrown. Still, he managed to raise it up and nod a thanks in the direction from which it had been thrown. Gifts kept raining down the ice even when he had already reached the edge and embraced his coach.

Though he hadn’t had his score yet, everybody knew he had won. Two other skaters had attempted a quad loop besides him, but had been nowhere near as successful. One of them had turned it into a double, while the other had fallen. And it was not just the technical score, but the way he interpreted the music, became the character of Hamlet as he skated.

Fuji still looked surprised when he heard his score. It was 2 points above his personal best, and six points clear of the number two in this competition. His coach laughed, as she so often did. Tezuka couldn’t blame her. She had lots to celebrate with a student like this under her wing.

*

Tezuka had only gotten a social media account because his sponsors had urged him to. It made it easier for his coach and team mates to go along with what they wanted, so he had complied. He didn’t use it much, but had posted the bronze medal he had won on the 5000 meters speed skating.

His roommate Takashi had not gotten on the podium at all, but was happily celebrating the two medals Japan had won that day.

Tezuka had been about to go to bed, when his door was knocked. Expecting his roommate, he did not bother to put anything else on apart from the shirt and boxers. He opened the door and took a step back. Fuji Syusuke stood in the hallway, looking up at him with his eyes before closing them.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, but I saw your light was still on.”

“That’s okay.” Tezuka tried to hide his surprise. This young man had just become a Olympic Champion. Why should he be here at his door now?

“I’m Fuji Syusuke. I am a figure skater for Japan.” Fuji bowed. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Yes, I know who you are. We’ve met once, at the Olympic gathering in Nagano.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d remember me.” Fuji smiled.

“May I ask why you visited me?” Tezuka asked, when Fuji didn’t say anymore.

“Ah, yes. Well, first: Congratulations on your medal!”

“Thank you. Same to you.”

Fuji’s eyes opened and met his own. “We have a gala performance later this week. It’s a tradition with big figure skating competitions. There are no points or contests and I can perform with others if I like.”

“And so…”

“Would you be in it?”

Tezuka just stared.

“You are a skilled athlete who just won a medal for Japan. Your presence will greatly add to my performance. It doesn’t hurt that you’re handsome and charming, of course.” Fuji chuckled. “And it will be nice to show unity between Japanese skaters from different disciplines.”

“Me?…are you serious?”

That smile was still there as Fuji nodded.

“I don’t own figure skates.”

“That’s okay.” Fuji shrugged. “I only require you to skate at the end of the program. No jumps or anything like that, so you can use your own skates.”

“Perhaps you can ask my roommate. He’s a speed skater too and people tend to prefer his cheerful personality.”

“Well,” Fuji said. “I prefer you.”

That didn’t displease him. Still, Tezuka thought for a few moments, but couldn’t find a good reason why he wouldn’t help a fellow athlete out. Fuji waited patiently as he came to a conclusion.

“Yes. I will help you.”

That smile deepened. “Thank you.”

“Please let me know when we can practice,” Tezuka said.

“If you could be at our rink at nine tomorrow?”

“That is fine.”

“I’ll see you then. Good night.” Fuji bowed elegantly and turned around. “We can also have a look at available costumes for you.”

Tezuka had been about to close the door, but that made him open it again. “Costumes?”

Fuji waved a last greeting and disappeared around the corner.

Wondering what he had gotten himself into, Tezuka closed the door. Still, he was not entirely unhappy with the fact that Fuji had been so keen on having him be part of the performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everybody else enjoying the Olympics? I certainly am.
> 
> This story popped into my head because I love figure skating and it was Fuji's second sport of choice.


	2. Tiny Rink

Changing into his skates, Tezuka took in the rink. It was smaller than the halls he was used to skating in. He wasn’t sure entirely what Fuji was planning, but hoped he didn’t want him to fake a match. If he wasn’t careful, he would hit the boards.

A few seats to the left, Kobayashi Keiko was putting on her skates. Tezuka recognized her from an athletes photo shoot a few months back and nodded a greeting. Japan wasn’t nearly as successful in pair skating as it was in single skating, but Kobayashi and her partner were getting better each competition. He hoped they would get into the top ten at the coming world championships.

A short track skater was stepping onto the ice, recognizable by the long blades, followed by an ice hockey player in full gear. Despite himself, Tezuka was getting curious. They all made their way to the middle of the rink. Kobayashi made a little jump that she rotated only twice.

“What’s that one called?” the ice hockey player asked.

“Salchov. It’s one of the easier jumps. You should try it sometimes.”

The ice hockey player laughed. “Not in these skates.”

Fuji stepped onto the ice, and they all turned towards him. He wore simple practice clothes, all black, even the gloves. Making his way over, he made a little bow. “Thank you all very much for coming.”

“Of course!” Kobayashi smiled.

“I’ll introduce you all quickly.” He put his hand on Kobayashi’s shoulder. “This is my friend Kobayashi Keiko. Jumper extraordinaire.”

“Pleased to meet ya.” She raised a hand in greeting.

“Genzo-kun is a fast track skater. He doesn’t let anyone push him out.”

The young man mumbled something.

“Hirumi here is part of our ice hockey team. She almost made it to the finals.”

“Don’t remind me.” She took off her helmet and pulled a face.

Fuji’s eyes focused on him. “And Tezuka Kunimitsu is one of the fastest skaters I’ve ever seen live.”

“Did you watch my match?” Tezuka asked, surprised.

“Of course. It blew me away. I’m sure you will win gold in 2022.”

Tezuka had heard things like this before, but for the first time it didn’t sound like a hollow phrase. Fuji truly believed he would. The thought made him forget the cold of the rink for a moment.

“So, what’s the plan?” Hirumi, the ice hockey player, asked.

“It’s a little story,” Fuji said. “I’ll be skating, attempting to jump. I fall down once and pop the second jump.”

“Pop?” Hirumi asked.

“It’s when you try to turn three or four times, but you only manage to turn once or twice,” Kobayashi said. She skated backwards, jumped up and did a single toe loop. “See? I mean to do a triple in competition, but if I do this I fail.”

“Okay, got it.” Hirumi tugged a lock of her short hair behind her ear. “That actually looked pretty cool, like you were a rock star.”

“Thanks.” Kobayashi seemed rather pleased as the compliment.

“I popped a quad salchow at last year’s Worlds,” Fuji said. “I came in fourth then.”

“It was still a good performance.”

Everyone looked at Tezuka, as he said that.

Fuji smiled at him. “Thank you, but I was pretty angry at myself.”

“So, what about our performance?” Hirumi asked.

“Ah, yes.” Fuji’s gaze rested on Tezuka for a moment longer. “You all come by one by one, trying to get me to try your sports. I happily try them, but cannot compete with any of you. Then in the end, I decide to continue with figure skating and do a quad lutz.”

“A quad lutz!” Kobayashi let out. “At the end?”

“Yes.” Fuji smiled.

Tezuka wasn’t an expert on figure skating, but knew that was the most difficult jump that had ever been landed. Though it was only a gala performance, it still seemed a bit risky to do one at the end, when he was tired.

Fuji skated to the side of the rink and came back with pieces of paper.

“Here you go,” Fuji said with a smile that did strange things to his stomach. “You’re last.”

Tezuka read through the notes Fuji had made about the performance. After attempting short track, pair skating with Kobayashi and then ice hockey, Tezuka would take his hand and pull him along half way around the rink. In the end, he would let go, giving Fuji speed towards his quad lutz. He doubted anything this wild had ever been done during a gala performance.

They started their practice, Fuji showing everyone what to do. He was quite attuned with Kobayashi, having skated with her in a performance before, but all the others needed more time. Tezuka found it difficult getting used to the small rink. He had to steer more and keep himself from crashing into the boards.

Still, despite all their issues, it was surprisingly fun. Genzo didn’t speak much, but he enjoyed the pretend race with Fuji, who ended up sliding into a corner as Genzo left him behind.

Tezuka’s favourite part was when he took Fuji’s hand and pulled him along. Fuji gasped when Tezuka first made a bit of speed.

“Fast,” he mumbled, trying to keep up.

At noon, they all ate lunch together in a small restaurant near the rink. The practice had made them feel more at ease with each other. The two ladies spoke about curling, while even Genzo showed some photos he had made during a competition in Lithuania.

“What about the costume?” Tezuka asked Fuji.

“You can just wear what you compete in.” There was a twinkle in Fuji’s eye. “I was just teasing you yesterday.”

“That’s good to hear,” Tezuka said drily.

Fuji smiled. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a figure skate costume. I have a good designer, if you want to try?”

“No, thank you.”

“You’d look nice in something classical. Not too much glitter, I guess, but a bit of yellow and white.”

Tezuka said nothing. He wasn’t used to conversations about what his clothes looked like. It was all about speed in his sport.

“Which costume of mine do you like the most?”

“Two seasons back. Your short program,” Tezuka said automatically.

“So, you’ve watched me for a while?” Fuji asked.

Tezuka wasn’t sure what was happening. Was Fuji flirting? Just teasing him?

Perhaps honesty was the best policy. “Since you became Japanese Junior Champion.”

Fuji looked delighted. “I didn’t know you were a fan.”

Almost, Tezuka denied that, but it would be rude to say he only watched because he felt it his duty to support fellow Japanese athletes. And quite untrue.

“I’ve watched your matches for quite some time as well,” Fuji admitted. “I’m really happy I can finally meet you in person.”

It felt good to hear these things. Tezuka had always found the figure skater quite attractive when he watched him on the screen, but found he was even more so in person. And he seemed interested in Tezuka in return.

“I train in Holland a lot.”

“Yes, I know,” Fuji said, unfazed by the sudden turn in conversation. “I wish you were closer.”

“I agree.”

They looked at each other, maybe some understanding passing between them. But before Tezuka could make sure, Hirumi had stood up. “Back to the rink, guys. We’re still far from perfect.”

Practice continued until 5 and they had gotten much better by the end. Tezuka no longer had to remind himself to turn quickly and Hirumi was more careful with her stick. At four, Fuji had turned on the music they would perform to. It started slowly and build up to a happy crescendo.

At the end, they were all tired as could be. Kobayashi rubbed her legs as she sat down to change into her shoes. Fuji looked at Tezuka. “I have to meet my sponsors now. Otherwise, I would have loved to go for dinner with you.”

“Yes,” he managed to say.

“We can’t get any ice rink time tomorrow, but perhaps you would like to go sightseeing with me?”

“Don’t you have interviews?”

“Eh, I do actually.” Fuji smiled sheepishly. “Two in the morning and one at noon. But we can meet at 2 if you like?”

“That’s fine.”

Fuji put his gloved hand on Tezuka’s arm. “I’m looking forward to it.”

And so was Tezuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the Olympics. I certainly did, even though there was no tennis amongst the winter sports ;)
> 
> When I first wrote this story, I just made up the idea of people from different skating sports participating in Fuji's gala performance. Just after that, I saw that Olympic male figure skaters were playing with something similar when practicing for their gala. Instead of getting athletes from different sports, they pretended to try different sports themselves. 
> 
> Skater Misha Ge has quite a few photos and movies of this on his Instagram (scroll down a bit, to February).
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story so far. If you follow my Tumblr, you know I love figure skating, but I also still love Prince of Tennis a lot. I realized that today it's precisely five years ago when I joined AO3. Am really happy to read and share stories here. See you all soon :)


End file.
